


707 Discovers an Alien

by CatKing_Catkin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Cats, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gift Giving, Jaehee Kang's Route, Lesbian Character, Male-Female Friendship, Minor OT3, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKing_Catkin/pseuds/CatKing_Catkin
Summary: Written in response to the prompt of " 707 & jaehee & mc friendship " on tumblr, for milkymoth.If there is one downside to a relationship that has nevertheless brought Jaehee so much joy, it's that Young-Hee loves cats. Jaehee wants to learn to love them, for the sake of the woman she loves in turn. But her best efforts so far have yet to overcome her mortal dread of cat fur all over their nice clean apartment.One day, 707 announces that he has a solution. He claims that it involves an alien he brought back from a trip to space. Jaehee is desperate enough to listen.





	707 Discovers an Alien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [munna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/munna/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by the fact that, for me, really the only downside of Jaehee’s route was that it required me to pretend like I didn’t love cats. I thought, surely there must be some sort of compromise, right?
> 
> This is fanfic. Of course there’s compromise somewhere.
> 
> (I went with “Hong Young-Hee” for the MC’s actual name, because what research I could manage led me to believe that it’s the Korean equivalent of Jane Doe. If I am mistaken, please do correct me. I did find some conflicting reports.)

_MC has entered the chatroom_.

The message barely had time to appear before one of 707’s emotes appeared in reply, shortly followed by a message. _Ah~! It is MC! She has returned to us from her journey to the stars! Praise God and all his angels!_

Hiding a smile from her fellow passengers, Hong Young-Hee tapped out a reply. _707, hello! I’m not back just yet, I’m afraid. We’re stuck on the runway._

_Foiled at the last! How tragic._

_And I still have to call a cab. ;-;_

_No you don’t! I, your faithful servant, am waiting at your gate to whisk you away safely back to bed and girlfriend._

_Awww, you didn’t have to do that for me. =w=_

_Too late. Already did. Besides, I have SO! MUCH! NEWS! to catch you up on._ A shooting star graphic accompanied the message, apparently for emphasis.

_Like what?_

_Like the fact that I have also recently returned from a trip to the stars! Just in time, too. My poor spaceship almost ran out of gas._

_Really~? Did you bring me back a moonrock?_

_Better! I brought you back an alien!_ A little graphic of 707 appeared to cheer the news.

Young-Hee paused, her fingers hovering over the keyboard. Several possible replies filtered through her mind. Several possible explanations followed. Finally, jet lag won out and the best she could manage was:

_…really?_

_Really! I had to hide it at yours’ and Jaehee’s house! To keep it secret from government spies. Shh! But once you meet it, I’m sure you won’t mind taking care of it forever and ever._

Young-Hee was quite, quite fond of 707. But even she had her doubts. Still, he seemed so enthusiastic, and she was certain that even his most elaborate pranks would never actually cause her harm. So she answered with what enthusiasm she could muster in turn.

_I’m sure I won’t, either! But you’ll have to convince Jaehee. We’ll talk more in a little bit, okay? The plane’s finally moving._

*  *  *

If there was one downside to a relationship that had nevertheless brought Jaehee so much joy, it was that Young-Hee loved cats.

She tried to pretend like she didn’t, of course. For Jaehee’s sake. In fact, Jaehee hadn’t even known Young-Hee loved cats until she’d had cause to see her around Elizabeth the 3rd. The other woman had always been such a staunch advocate of Jaehee being spared the white cat’s infernal presence. But when she’d finally had cause to see Elizabeth the 3rd in person, her gaze had been downright covetous.

“Well, of _course_ ,” 707 had scoffed, when Jaehee had broached the matter to him. He had a table by the window in the café, and was halfway through his fourth piece of gateau. “What mere mortal wouldn’t be covetous of my beloved Elly? Jaehee, it isn’t that she doesn’t like cats. It’s that she doesn’t like cats being forced on _you_. Young-Hee _loves_ cats. That’s why I thought we’d be soul mates before you came along and swept her off her feet.”

Jaehee stubbornly ignored the heat flaming up in her cheeks. “H-How do you know that?”

707 twirled his fork around his fingers and smiled a decidedly feline smile. “Background check, remember? Her Gazebook profile is _full_ of them.”

“Oh.” Jaehee’s gaze fell to the rag she’d been polishing the counter with. She only realized then that it hadn’t moved in about five minutes. She chewed her lip for a moment, before venturing hesitantly. “Cats aren’t…such a trial, are they? Thousands of people seem to keep them quite happily. Perhaps I could…learn to love cats.” _For her_. It seemed unfair that Young-Hee should have to deny herself something she loved, after helping Jaehee find what she loved. It seemed selfish. It certainly wasn’t as though Jaehee was allergic.

Even so, the thought of all that _fur_ in their nice, tidy apartment made her stomach roil. All the other assorted messes that came with a cat, she was pretty sure she could deal with. All of that was generally confined to one spot. But that damned c-fur was everywhere. No matter how much you dusted or how many sheets you pulled off the lint roller, it never quite went away.

“You know they make hairless cats now, right?” asked 707, as though he’d read her mind. Perhaps he had. Jaehee’s gaze snapped back up to meet his, and she tried to ignore the sound of angels singing in her head.

“They do? But…how? Doesn’t the fur just grow back?”

“Nope! These cats never had any fur at all. Here, lemme show you.” He pulled out his phone and brought up some images.

Jaehee took one look, and felt the world opening up with possibilities.

That had been the beginning of a months-long secret mission, the culmination of which had had to wait until Young-Hee took a trip out of the city to visit family.  707 took charge of a lot of it, scouting out likely rescues and reputable foster homes. But Jaehee still needed to visit, to meet the prospects and vet 707’s ideas. They kept the entire thing a secret from Young-Hee, not wanting to disappoint her in case things didn’t work out.

Yet at last, the end result was bringing bright-eyed Jiyeon back to their apartment for a final visit to greet Young-Hee upon her return home. If Young-Hee approved of him, then there he would stay.

“These really are the perfect cats,” 707 cooed, rubbing the Sphynx’s head before fussily tugging at its sweater. “You’re practically _obligated_ to dress them up in cute little coats!”

As well as bathe them regularly, keep them out of bright sunlight, and clean oil deposits from their ears, nails, and skin folds. Jaehee had reviewed all the literature she could find again and again. But it all looked perfectly manageable, and Jiyeon had undeniably made himself right at home.

“I do hope she likes him,” she murmured, glancing anxiously at the clock once again. Only three hours until Young-Hee’s flight was due to land. 707 would need to land soon. “It’s not like he looks…like most cats do. He’s not as ‘cute’ as Elizabeth the 3rd.”

Or at least, Jaehee knew most people might not see him that way. Over the past few weeks, she had actually grown to be quite fond of Sphynx cats, with their long limbs, sturdy and regal forms, and chamois-like texture. She hoped Young-Hee would feel the same.

“He’s _adorable_ ,” 707 said stubbornly, and Jaehee felt at least a few of her anxieties eased. “Young-Hee’s gonna love him.” He settled the cat gently on the floor, despite Jiyeon’s protest at the loss of a lap, before getting to his feet and stretching. “You’re a good girlfriend, Jaehee.”

Jaehee scoffed, and hastily looked away to try and hide the inevitable, inescapable blush. But the word was getting easier to hear and accept by the day. So she didn’t mind when 707 stood, looking pleased with himself, and patted her on the shoulder.

“I’m off!” he said cheerfully. “See you in a bit.”

“Of course. I’ll make certain that Jiyeon is fed before you return.”

He gobbled his food, and then sat in her lap while she made notes on possible modifications to the cheesecake recipe. Both the work and the warmth did a lot to ease her fears.

Those fears were entirely done away with when the door opened upon 707 and Young-Hee’s return. “So where is this space alien of yours’?” she asked, casting a bemused glance around the apartment.

Jaehee frowned. “ ‘Space alien’?” she asked a visibly unapologetic 707. Then, getting to her feet, she picked up Jiyeon for her girlfriend to see. “I do believe the creature Luciel is referring to is right here.”

Young-Hee looked from the cat to her partner and then back again. Then she drew in a long gasp, that left her as a delighted cry. “Aaaah!” She raced forward in a blur of long brown hair and long blue coat to kneel down and regard the cat. “Oh my gosh he’s so _cute!_ Hello, baby, hello! What’s _your_ name?”

Jaehee looked over the top of the other woman’s head to where 707 watched. He offered her a jaunty salute and a wink. She let herself smile back. They really did make a good team, when they had a worthy cause to unite around.


End file.
